Ever fallen in love
by Abella
Summary: Des nuits de débauche...Peut on vraiment appeler ça de l'amour? Vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux, amoureux de quelqu'un dont vous n'auriez pas du tomber amoureux? Os, slash hpss.


**Disclaimer : **Sont pas à moi, sont à la madame…Et la chanson à Pete Shelley.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ma première Hpss. Mon premier lemon. Mon dieu j'ai honte :D En plus je déteste ce pairing…Mais bon là c'est un cadeau, alors je pouvais décemment pas la transformer en hpdm :D

BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA GALOUZ DE MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Même si c'est pas encore :D T'es majeure now, yeah ! Profite bien de ta vie, de ta liberté toute neuve, drague tout ce qui passe, couche avec qui tu veux, bois tant que tu peux, enfile les lignes de coke, tape toi ha, surtout :D Oublie pas de voter de temps en temps, vient faire un tour en Corrèze s'tu veux, je t'accueillerai, j'te présenterai bogoss :D Enfin bref bon anniversaire quoi :D J'espère que tu enjoyera ta hpss, j'ai vraiment eu du mal, bon elle est naze mais c'est l'intention qui compte et crois-moi l'intention était immense :D

Allez je vais stopper là ma puce encore une fois HAPPY BIRTHDAY !

Et pour les quelques lecteurs qui passeraient par là, merci !

* * *

**Ever Fallen in Love.**

Il s'accouda sur l'oreiller, regarda autour de lui. Des vêtements, éparpillés partout dans la pièce, une bouteille au sol, brisée, des éclats de verre sur le plancher mêlés aux dernières gouttes du whisky, un sachet de poudre qui traînait dans un coin, la vaisselle entassée dans le lavabo, la crasse sur les vitres qui ternissait la lumière du jour et l'empêchait presque d'entrer, la chaise étendue à côté de la table, fracassée au sol dans un moment de fureur…

Il était reparti, déjà. Il avait laissé un mot griffonné sur la table, comme toujours. Il ne restait jamais le matin, comme s'il avait peur de dévoiler leur luxure au soleil…

Severus se leva, attrapa son pantalon qui gisait au pied du lit et l'enfila. Puis il ramassa la bouteille, la jeta à la poubelle, glissa le sachet de poudre dans sa poche, saisit le mot et le froissa sans même le lire. Il savait déjà ce qu'il y aurait d'écrit. 'Tu devrais te faire aider', 'Je peux te prêter de l'argent si tu en as besoin', 'Blablabla Je suis Saint Potter Blablabla J'aide les pauvres cons comme toi qui sont dans la merde Blablabla Hésite pas Blablabla…'

-C'est pas de ta pitié dont j'ai besoin abruti…

Il repensa à leur nuit, extrême, violente, destructrice. Ils avaient bu, encore, trop…Il avait pris sa ligne de coke dans les toilettes d'un bar, sans que l'autre le voit, et puis une fois chez lui, ils avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes, sauvages, ne se souciant plus de rien, détruisant tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main…Il imaginait sa tête au matin, son air de culpabilité après toute cette débauche, son départ précipité, sa hâte de quitter cette antre du diable, antichambre de l'enfer…

-Pas de ta pitié…

_You spurn my natural emotions (tu rejettes avec mépris mes émotions naturelles)  
You make me feel like dirt (tu me fais me sentir sale)  
And I'm hurt (et je suis blessé)  
And if I start a commotion (et si je lance un scandale)  
I run the risk of losing you (je cours le risque de te perdre)  
And that's worse (et c'est pire)  
_

Il marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues de Londres, frissonnant dans le froid de l'aube. Encore. Il était encore…Ils avaient encore…Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait dans un bar, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le suivre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était constamment, perpétuellement obsédé par son image, son visage, dur et froid, ses yeux perçants, sa bouche fine et pincée, ses cheveux qui semblaient former comme des barreaux devant cette peau si pâle, son corps, si parfait, ses abdominaux si bien dessinés et ses fesses si fermes, la douceur de son épiderme sous ses doigts, cette marque sur son bras, indélébile, atroce, et pourtant si belle…

Merde, c'est dans les mauvais feuilletons que l'élève tombe amoureux de son professeur, non ? Il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui d'autre…Il avait tout pour lui, la célébrité, le physique, le charme, l'intelligence, tous les hommes étaient à ses pieds, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur le seul homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir…

De rage, il donna un violent coup de pied à une malheureuse poubelle qui traînait par là. Il grimaça à la douleur ressentie, et s'engagea dans la petite ruelle au bout de laquelle se trouvait la porte d'entrée de son immeuble.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte avec précipitation, la claqua derrière lui et alla se jeter sur son lit. Il plongea sa tête dans les oreillers, comme une envie de s'étouffer et de tout oublier…

Il se retourna au bout de quelques secondes, plia ses bras sous sa tête, admira le plafond blanc un instant puis ferma les yeux, un doux sourire sur les lèvres…

_Ever fallen in love with someone (déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un)  
Ever fallen in love (déjà tombé amoureux)  
In love with someone (amoureux de quelqu'un)  
Ever fallen in love (déjà tombé amoureux)  
In love with someone (amoureux de quelqu'un)  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with? (dont tu n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureux ?)_

Il saisit sa veste et sortit de chez lui. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva en vue de Hyde Park. En ce matin maussade de février, le parc désert était pour lui un véritable havre de paix. Il déambula au hasard le long des allées, puis alla s'asseoir sur un banc au bord de la Serpentine. Les bords du lac étaient légèrement gelés, ils brillaient, reflétant les pâles rayons du soleil. Il se baissa, saisit un galet et l'envoya ricocher à la surface encore intact de l'eau, puis regarda les ondes de sa chute se propager et s'évanouir doucement.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta là, à contempler l'eau du bassin. Lorsqu'il se leva de son banc, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Il prit le chemin de la sortie. Dans une allée, il croisa un homme qui faisait tournoyer son fils dans les airs, et son cœur se pinça. Jamais…Il ne connaîtrait jamais ça. Une famille, 'le bonheur d'être père' comme on dit, ça n'était pas pour lui. Non pas qu'il l'aurait voulu mais…A quarante ans désormais, il sentait la vieillesse approcher, un vieillesse solitaire…Pas vraiment d'amis, plus de famille, il n'avait jamais envisagé son futur au fond, mais là, dans cette allée bordée d'arbres, il réalisa soudain que, même s'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, c'est avec lui qu'il voulait son avenir…

Il voulait sa vie avec lui, ses jours, non plus que quelques nuits égarées…

Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, même s'il avait l'âge de son père, même s'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à se dégrader l'un l'autre, à se rabaisser, au fond, il savait, toute cette luxure, cette débauche, c'était pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir amoureux de leurs vies si ratées…Ils étaient tellement pareil, tous les deux…

_I can't see much of the future (je ne peux pas voir beaucoup du future)  
Unless we find out what's to blame (à moins que nous découvrions ce qu'il faut reprocher)  
What a shame (quelle honte)  
And we won't be together much longer (et nous ne serons pas ensemble plus longtemps)  
Unless we realize that we (à moins que nous ne réalisions que nous)  
Are the same (sommes les mêmes)_

Il se réveilla dans le milieu de l'après-midi, les yeux brillants de fatigue et les muscles encore engourdis de sa nuit précédente…

Il s'extirpa de ses draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, il s'appuya contre le mur de la cabine de douche et laissa le doux filet d'eau brûlante le détendre. Il passa sa main sur sa hanche douloureuse et y découvrit une entaille, assez large mais peu profonde. Il se rappela alors, la bouteille, fracassée, les morceaux de verre partout dans la pièce, ils avaient du rouler dessus sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il saisit le jet et le rapprocha de la plaie, et frissonna quand il se souvint soudainement du contact de la langue de son amant sur sa blessure…Oui, il l'avait soigné, à sa façon…

Et puis, une idée en faisant venir une autre, il repensa au visage calme et reposé de son ancien professeur endormi, quand il l'avait quitté au petit matin. Dans ces moments-là, il ressemblait presque à un enfant, exception faite des quelques rides qui commençaient à apparaître sur son front. Il était si beau…Et il pouvait être si doux quand il le voulait…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se détruise, comme ça ?

_Ever fallen in love with someone (déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un)  
Ever fallen in love (déjà tombé amoureux)  
In love with someone (amoureux de quelqu'un)  
Ever fallen in love (déjà tombé amoureux)  
In love with someone (amoureux de quelqu'un)  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with? (dont tu n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureux ?)_

Il poussa la porte du magasin, inconsciemment ses pas l'avaient guidé dans cette boîte où il était sûr de le trouver. Il travaillait dans ce magasin de vêtements presque tous les soirs, un moyen de s'occuper plus qu'autre chose, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'argent pour se payer des études. Il tournait le dos à la porte, occupé à conseiller un jeune homme qui le draguait si ouvertement que c'en était ridicule. Le client avait saisi sa main pour lui faire sentir la texture du jean sur ses fesses et lui demander si ce n'était pas trop moulant lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans l'entrée du magasin. Rougissant, il retira prestement sa main, bafouilla une excuse au client et se dirigea à pas lents vers son amant. Sans un mot, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique, vide de tout occupant.

Là, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Snape et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un long et sensuel baiser. Il glissa sa langue le long de sa joue, mordilla légèrement son lobe gauche et murmura à son oreille :

-J'ai envie de toi…

Il se détacha de lui et le poussa d'une main sur le canapé en cuir au milieu de la pièce. Severus était éberlué. Jamais il n'aurait cru…

Harry retira prestement son tee-shirt et son jean, dévoilant à son amant son corps parfait et totalement nu. Il s'approcha de la banquette et, s'agenouillant, une jambe de chaque côté de celles de Severus, plongea à nouveau sur lui pour mêler leurs langues. Puis il embrassa son cou, tout en défaisant les bouton de sa chemise, qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il défit prestement la braguette du pantalon de l'homme, le lui enleva, retira son caleçon, découvrant un sexe répondant visiblement positivement à ses caresses…

Harry se releva et s'accroupit au sol. Il posa sa bouche humide sur le sexe tendu de son amant, l'enlaça de sa langue chaude et commença à lécher lentement, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, tandis que ses mains caressaient les cuisses frémissantes de plaisir qui s'offraient à lui.

Severus laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être. Merlin qu'il était doué…Il sentait les frissons de l'extase remonter le long de son bas ventre et parcourir tout son corps ; il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps…

Alors il renversa le jeune homme au sol et, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, le pénétra violemment. Harry, qui n'avait pas été préparé, se mordit la lèvre de douleur pour éviter de hurler, mais peu à peu le va-et-vient de Severus se fit plus tendre, et la douleur laissa place à l'extase la plus totale.

Severus bougeait au-dessus de lui, en lui, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond…Il se pencha sur le corps du jeune homme et l'embrassa sauvagement, mêlant leurs langues, leurs salives, la sueur de leur amour…

Ensemble ils atteignirent le paradis, une fois de plus.

Puis Severus se laissa retomber sur le corps encore tremblant d'Harry, et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, se blottissant contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée d'amour. Mais Harry se releva prestement, s'habilla en hâte et lança ses vêtements à son amant.

-Tu dois partir. Si jamais mon patron nous trouve…

Severus se redressa, enfila ses habits et glissa un regard peiné vers cet homme qu'il avait fait jouir quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Harry, je…

Harry leva les yeux sur lui. Un regard froid, distant, presque méprisant…Que ne ferait-il pas pour cacher cet amour qu'il savait impossible…

-Severus écoute…C'était cool, on a pris notre pied, et tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aura rien de plus, qu'il ne peut rien y avoir de plus. C'est…Toi et moi, on est trop différents tu comprends ? C'est pas possible, je…je suis désolé…

Harry se détourna et retourna dans le magasin ; et Severus ne vit pas la larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue. Un instant, il eut envie de lui courir après, de l'embrasser, là, au beau milieu de cette boutique, de révéler leur liaison à tout le monde ; mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait qu'Harry avait raison. Il ne peut rien y avoir de plus…

_You stir my natural emotions (tu affectes mes émotions naturelles)  
You make me feel like dirt (tu me fais me sentir sale)  
And I'm hurt (et je suis blessé)  
And if I start a commotion (et si je lance un scandale)  
I'll only end up losing you (je vais seulement finir par te perdre)  
And that's worse (et c'est pire)_

Harry se rendit dans le rayon le plus éloigné du magasin, s'occupa à ranger quelques tee-shirt et n'en ressortit que lorsqu'il entendit tinter la clochette de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait sur Severus.

Il s'approcha alors de la vitre et regarda le dos de l'homme qui se perdait dans la foule londonienne. Il avait eu raison de lui dire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait bien fait. Il avait bien fait, hein ?

-Et merde…murmura-t-il en frappant de rage dans le chambranle de la porte.

Il avait tellement envie d'être avec lui…Juste se laisser aller dans ses bras, juste une fois, un simple câlin, un chaste baiser, pas de sexe, juste de l'amour…

Mais est-ce qu'ils pourraient vraiment avoir un avenir, tous les deux ? Est-ce que leur histoire valait quelque chose hors d'un lit ?

Il avait envie d'essayer, il avait vraiment envie. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne supporterait pas la souffrance, la douleur d'une histoire ratée. Ils s'aimaient, oh ils s'aimaient tellement…Mais peut-être que cet amour n'était pas fait pour un quotidien.

Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés que sauvagement dans l'ombre des bouteilles. Et au moins, comme ça, il leur restait l'espoir et l'illusion…

_Ever fallen in love with someone (déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un)  
Ever fallen in love (déjà tombé amoureux)  
In love with someone (amoureux de quelqu'un)  
Ever fallen in love (déjà tombé amoureux)  
In love with someone (amoureux de quelqu'un)  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with? (dont tu n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureux ?)_


End file.
